Checkmate
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: When they play dirty, it is just matter of time when you strike back... and now feelings are included. NaruSasu, lemonish.


**A/N**: Gift fic for DarkFaith! Thank you hunny for all your support! Enjoy this little gift of appreciation!

The rest of you enjoy this little piece of work :3

Interesting fact- _**Song list while writing this**_: _Heaven's a lie (in the story), Swamped and Our Truth- Lacuna Coil; Michi to you all – Aluto; Kimi Hana and Shudou- Pigstar; Distance- Long Shot Party; Miss Murder- A.F.I; I'm Alive, Pain Redefined, Stupify and Voices- Disturbed. __  
_

**Checkmate**

Blue eyes stared at the ceiling. Tanned hand was tucked under the blonde head, exposing nicely shaped curves of the forearm and the upper arm. The aquamarine blue eyes had faint glint in them from the gentle moonlight that fell on the handsome face. Lips parted, air escaping in small huffs, man listened to the even breathing on the other side of the bed.

Uchiha Sasuke- a man, who Naruto had barely known, had shared his bed with him. In more than one way, too. They knew each other for less than three weeks and he ended up in this position already. Naruto wouldn't give any thoughts on this (he had bedded many men and women even on the first night) but there was this one little fact that made Naruto's guts clench with uneasy feeling.

Uchiha Sasuke had a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend.

Haruno Sakura was Senator's daughter and he, Uzumaki Naruto, a seemingly known rock-gothic singer, had bedded Sakura's boyfriend, a CEO of Sharingan Productions and MangekyouCorp. This looked pretty bad and Naruto couldn't help but worry a little. Moreover, the fact that he wanted to repeat this night with the stuck up CEO worried him even more.

Not for money- he had it enough because his uncle Jiraya, the famous novelist, died and left him quite sum of money. He didn't need the fame either- every other person on the street recognized him as lead singer of "AKAI".

He was simply drawn to the other man.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes- those were _very_ selfish thoughts that buzzed around in his head, not letting him sleep. He didn't know the other's feelings, yet still he wanted Sasuke only for himself, whether the raven liked it or not. But it was a pipe dream- he could wish for it but that didn't mean that he would actually get what he wanted.

Body next to him shifted and turned towards him, the eyelids sliding open to reveal pair of ink-black eyes. "You are still awake," he whispered, blinking several times.

Naruto sent the other small smile, turning on the side so he could face the raven. Blue-black bangs fell gently against the pale cheeks and Naruto reached out to tuck them behind the other's ear.

"Yeah. Can't fall asleep," he chuckled quietly, giving Sasuke warm smile.

Sasuke huffed and then scooted closer, rubbing his nose against tanned chest and neck "Hn, dobe..." he merely muttered, placing his hand on Naruto's hip, underneath the covers. Naruto grinned absently, nuzzling black locks gently, forgetting all of his worries at the moment.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

"You slept with him?" deep voice asked.

Naruto nodded.

"With the CEO of Sharingan Productions that is also our manager?" chuckle followed.

Naruto nodded again.

"With _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke?" third voice butted in.

The blonde sighed and nodded again.

"Well damn," the trio sighed in unison.

Blonde shot glare at his band mates, and also, his friends. "You three ain't helping at all, just so you know," he muttered darkly.

"Well _excuse me_, but you got into some serious business there," Kiba commented with a chuckle, not looking bothered at all. Naruto scowled at him.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Neji asked, his pearly-white eyes dancing in slight amusement, as he tried not to chuckle. At least he knew that Naruto was serious, since the only thing the blonde could talk about when he was drunk was Sasuke, and considering that Neji is his roommate... you get the picture.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Gaara, who sat in the corner of the room: "What do you think I should do?" Redhead shrugged slightly, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. Blonde rolled his eyes and groaned: "Oh come ON you three! Help me here a little," he whined.

Neji hummed for a moment, cracking his palm joints and fixing one spot on the floor with his eyes, deep in thought. "Well, there are three options I see here," he mused aloud, as Naruto raised his eyebrows at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, first of first you need to talk to him." Naruto nodded and bit his finger. "If we take in all your preaching about him, we can simply conclude that you like him," Naruto blushed and looked away with huff, making Neji smirk, "A LOT." The blush deepened.

"After you confess his feelings to him, which you _have_ to do," Neji emphasized end of the sentence when Naruto opened his mouth to argue, "the situation will lead to three options. One- he will break up with his girlfriend because he returns your feelings whole-heartedly and he stays with you. Two- you can get into fight with him because he wanted only a temporary fling," Naruto scowled at this, but Neji continued, ignoring him, "and three- he accepts your feelings but loves her more so he doesn't breaks up with her and you two stay only friends."

The silence followed. Everyone seemed deep in their thoughts... except from Kiba who was up and snooping around portable fridge that was in their recording studio, looking for sandwich leftovers. Naruto sighed: "If it doesn't end up me being with him, I... I don't think I can stay on friendly terms with him..."

Kiba choked on half-chewed bite staring at Naruto wide-eyes as Neji and Gaara raised their eyebrows. "Correct me if I'm wrong..." Kiba finally managed to utter words after swallowing half-chewed bite. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Neji rolled his eyes at him: "That is quite reasonable thinking Kiba." The shaggy brunette sputtered: "Bu-But! But he just said that he didn't want him as a friend! Naruto _NEVER_ refuses friendships with anyone! He befriends every person he meets!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, talking for the first time that day: "It does seem unreal, but having someone as your friend when harboring feelings for them is unfair and hurtful, especially if they know for your feelings."

Naruto sighed and stood up, small chuckle escaping his lips. He picked up the acoustic guitar that was leaned against the wall. He knew few simple songs to play on it, but it was nothing near the level that Gaara could play.

"I guess... I'll just finish it then..." he smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes, leaving them empty and shallow.

Neji looked like he was about to say something, but one look from Gaara made him change his mind. This was Naruto's decision after all.

"Even if he, by some miracle, returned my feelings, it would be very hard for us to stay together," Naruto said looking at Neji. "Haruno would do anything to stop us from being together. She has the power to do so, considering that she is Senator's daughter, and you all saw the newspapers- she is obsessed with him."

Everyone nodded, finally agreeing on something. Naruto sighed again and looked at the instrument in his hands.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

Ink-black eyes stared sternly and impatiently at the computer screen. His email box had over fifty messages, waiting for him to read them. But the one message he was waiting for didn't come.

Sasuke scowled- Naruto always sent him mails around this time of the day, when he had a break from band practice. He would write about all those everyday things that Sasuke detested hearing about. He didn't have time for silly, unimportant things.

But something about the way blonde wrote about those things, or when he talked in person, pulled the raven to the other, which made him even more annoyed. He managed only to confuse himself even further and that didn't do any good.

He answered on a few emails that had the red, blinking _**'Important'**_ in their names and then returned to his previous stage of staring at the inbox.

Nothing.

No email from Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Not a word. He didn't want to admit it but he felt slight worry build up in him, making him feel restless. The raven growled and stood up, picking up his jacket and left his office.

He approached the elevator and pressed the button, the door sliding open for him. He didn't know what was happening with him- sure, he had spent amazing night with the blonde, that wasn't very legal in his girlfriend's opinion (if she knew, that is), but that didn't mean that the blonde should stop talking him. Did Naruto played with him? As a one night stand?

Sasuke growled- no one played with him, especially not some blond, sexy dobe that he can't throw out from his head now.

The elevator dinged, signalizing that he was in the lobby. Just when he was checking out for the day and rescheduled some of important meetings, the pink blur entered the spacious hall.

"Sasuke-kun!"

All eyes were now on slim, green-eyed pinkette. Some of the employees muttered something along the lines _'spoiled, lil' brat'_ and if anyone dared to voice out their thoughts, Sasuke was sure he would agree with them that instant.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked with monotonous voice, slipping on his jacket and zipping it up. She giggled as she attached herself to his elbow: "Oh, I just decided to drop by and surprise you.

"Really?" Raven asked offhandedly, his mind still focused on Naruto and potential email that can be waiting for him. _'Now that I think of it, he didn't send me messages for three days already..._' he mused, worried a bit, not paying any attention to the pinkette or noticing that she was dragging him.

"I see that you are heading out. Let's go have lunch together. We didn't eat lunch together in long time." Sasuke snapped back to reality at this point, scowl marring his face.

"We had lunch together last week. I cannot afford myself to slack off just to indulge your every whim," he sneered a bit, annoyance getting the better of him.

Pinkette scowled: "But we are together! We are supposed to spend time together!" her eyes narrowed, as she followed him to parking lot when Sasuke changed their path.

He glared at her: "You are not the one who has to work. You got everything on silver platter," he took out his car keys and was about to add something when hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Otoutto, there you are," deep and rich voice reached his ears, making Sasuke's face lines often. "I was looking all over for you," Itachi added with small smile when caught his brother's eyes. Sasuke smiled and nodded back. Sakura crossed her arms, glaring at the two brothers.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, and then, not sparing her another glance, turned to Sasuke: "Naruto-san sent me to get you. They have performance at _'Whirlpool'_ tonight but he was too busy to mail you." Sasuke's eyes widened and then he smirked, _'So that's why...'_

Smaller raven nodded and turned to Sakura: "I have to go now." He entered his car, Itachi following him right behind, sliding in passenger's seat, next to Sasuke. Sakura glared at them and then stomped off, as Sasuke turned on the engine and drove away, leaving _very_ pissed off pinkette.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

The people filled the small club, filling it to the brim. They chattered, laughed, screamed and chanted names of "AKAI" band members. The rustle, noise and heat- their fans were ready for time of their lives.

Blue eyes glanced at the stage again, frowning a bit. He got smack upside his head from Gaara, who was seated on his lap: "Stop frowning. How am I supposed to apply the eyeliner when your face muscles are all tensed up?"

Nervous chuckle escaped the blond: "Sorry Gaara, I guess I'm a bit nervous," he bit his lower lip anxiously, earning tired sigh from redhead. Neji, who was tying his hair on top of his head, rewarded them with short snort before returning to the task at hand.

Kiba was stuffing his face with chips this time, munching loudly, as he eyed blonde girl that strapped on fishnet leggings. "Will you stop staring?" she bristled at him, quite annoyed.

Kiba chuckled: "Sorry Ino, but I didn't think that you would be our female vocalist from now on. We thought Hinata will be," he explained, throwing the empty bag in the trash bin.

Naruto hummed a bit, as Ino rolled her eyes: "Sorry to disappoint you, but Sasuke-kun thinks I sing better than her. That's why I'm here," she snorted as she applied some of the eye shadow. Neji rolled his eyes: "For some reason, I am glad that he picked you and not her," he commented off-handedly, straightening his white shirt.

Gaara moved away from Naruto, finally finishing applying the eyeliner on the blonde's eyes: "It doesn't matter who it is. Let's rock them off!" Everyone cheered and headed towards the stage. There was roar of approval when they all gathered on stage, with Naruto grinning like a madman.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

Sasuke stood in the corner of the club, trying to avoid the rabid fans of "AKAI". He snorted silently as few girls beside him squealed in delight at the thought of _**'sexy blonde in fishnet shirt'**_. _'Why yes, Naruto __**is**__ shriek-worthy, but it doesn't mean that you actually had to do it,'_ Sasuke thought sourly and then slapped himself mentally. Just _what the hell_ was he thinking about?

He shook his head and looked over the heads of the fans, once shrieking started to be unbearable- the band was on the stage. Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto in the middle, grinning, but somehow... his grin didn't reach him. Raven frowned as he propped himself up on his tiptoes to see better.

Wearing nothing but pair of loose, black jeans with bunch of buckles and leather straps around his hips, the blonde looked drool worthy. On his chest dangled only small, blue rock.

Then Naruto threw his hands in the air and screamed: "People! We have final member of our band- a female vocalist and bassist! Greet Ino!"

Crowd went wild in chanting girl's name as she grinned at them, waving. Naruto grinned again and turned towards the crowd: "Let's roll!" The shout of approval was followed with more chanting of the band's name.

And then- faint tones of keys, followed with gloomy and seemingly dark tones of guitar, resonated through the club. After few intro accords, Kiba's drums fell in and Ino started, in deep voice:

"_Oh no, here it is again! I need to know when I will fall into decay,"_ the crowd sung with her, knowing the lyrics of the song already.

However, Sasuke didn't know of this song. How and why -he didn't know, so he focused more to hear the next parts, following Naruto who strummed on Ino's bass guitar with his eyes, along with the redhead who made agonizing sounds with his electric one. _"Something wrong, with every plan of my life, I didn't realize that you've been here.. Hey... Dolefully desired, destiny of a lie!"_

Her scream of last word melted with the screams of the crowd. The chorus started with Naruto joining her, his deep voice ringing across the club _"Set me free, your heaven's a lie! Set me free with your love, set me free yeah!"_

The raven felt his throat clench for some reason, totally absorbed in gentle swaying of the hips Naruto was making. Neji's fingers danced skillfully across the synthesizer, melody blending with electric guitar that Gaara played. _"Oh no, here it is again, I need to know why did I choose to betray you"_

Ino swayed her hips slowly, as she continued to sing, as if she sung this song thousand times already. Naruto was close behind her, his fingers strumming softly at bass. He glanced at the crowd, smirking a bit..._"Something wrong, with every plan of my life, I didn't realize that you've been here, hey!_ _Dolefully desired, destiny of a lie!"_

__And just before the chorus, Naruto's smirking blue eyes finally found what they were searching for- ink-black eyes, in the back of the room, that watched his every movement. Naruto could feel heat rising up in him, so he closed his eyes and sung with Ino _"Set me free, your heaven's a lie! Set me free with your love, set me free yeah!"_

Naruto knew that Sasuke was watching him intently, not missing a single bit, just like... The blonde stopped himself from finishing that thought- he was on the stage for fuck's sake.

The music slowed down only to keys for the moment where only Ino sung: _"Set me free, your heaven's a lie, set me free with your love, set me free yeah!"_

Guitar returned into play once again, with it's harsh tones, drums following along with bass and Naruto's deep voice blending with Ino's again, finishing the song: _"Set me free, your heaven's a lie, set me free with your love, set me free yeah!"_

The song stopped and band members of 'AKAI' bowed, clapping alongside the fans. With face splitting grins, they left the stage, letting the next group to perform.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

Laughing and noise reached Sasuke's ears as he sat in band's backroom, where they prepared themselves for their performance. How he managed to get there before the band itself, no one knew and everyone laughed and joked about it as they entered.

Sasuke stood up and approached Naruto who was standing in the corner, looking at his band members having fun of their lives. This is what they have been working for. It was only right to celebrate their success. What Sasuke didn't know is why Naruto is standing by himself, in corner of the room.

"You are supposed to celebrate as well. It is your success as well after all," Sasuke commented offhandedly as he leaned on the wall beside Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and smiled, not answering. They both chuckled as Gaara tried to make Neji drink whisky that they had sneaked in the backstage. It was needless to say that it ended up on Gaara's shirt, with Neji glaring at the redhead. An argument followed, leaving all of them to laugh.

"He hates alcohol," Naruto commented and chuckled again, not looking at Sasuke even once. Raven, on the other hand, had his brows furrowed as he glanced at Naruto from time to time. The blonde was acting a bit weird tonight and he was about to find out why.

"Say Naruto," he started, looking at the blonde intently, trying to catch his gaze, but the other firmly refused to look at him, "why don't you want to look at me when I'm talking to you?"

Blue eyes widened for a moment and then saddened, looking away from happy members of his band.

"I... want to talk to you," he mumbled so quietly that Sasuke had barely caught what he said. The raven sighed and closed his eyes, "I know that you want. I want also," he said, finally catching blue gaze as the other turned to stare at him. With one short nod, they exited the room, with only Neji noticing them leaving.

Naruto had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants as he walked down the hall, Sasuke following him close behind. They noticed that small recording room in the building was empty so they entered it.

The blonde plopped down on red couch that was the only furniture in the room, aside of small coffee table in front of it. Sasuke sat down next to him, his ink-black eyes fixed on evasive blue ones. His stomach was doing somersaults, but not in a good way. He felt like was going to fall any moment.

Naruto finally decided to lock his stare with Sasuke's. Blue met black eyes, and there was some hidden understanding between them from the moment they locked. _This is not going to last_...

"I think that you know what I am about to say," Naruto almost whispered. Sasuke sighed and leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I know... Your eyes are so readable. I noticed it when you were on the stage," raven said, meeting blue gaze again.

Naruto sighed: "I have feelings for you," he said flatly, his blue eyes unwavering. Black eyes softened, very light pink blush covering the bridge of pale face "I know that also..."

Blonde's eyes widened in surprise when Sasuke looked at him: "I knew since the day we slept together. That night was..." he stopped for a moment, black eyes looking distant, "an epiphany for me- realized just what I missed in my life..."

Blue eyes got all watery, and its gaze fell on the hands in the lap of the blonde "... and? What do you suggest I do?" Sasuke looked at him and frowned, standing up: "Whatever you think you should," he glared down at the dense blonde who looked very confused.

Naruto was torn- _what the hell_ was he supposed to do now? What Sasuke said did not made any sense at all! It only confused him even more. When he noticed that the raven is about to exit the room, he ran after him, managing to stop him from exiting.

"Just wait a second! I just said that I have feelings for you and all you do is... glare and walk away while saying to do '_whatever I want?_' Do you know how many possibilities that sentence opens and leaving me-" Naruto frowned in confusion as he was met with blank stare with small smirk threatening to split over pale face.

His eyes widened "You-! You wanted me to act on it! You sneak! You little-!" it was easy to say that Naruto was speechless and Sasuke was smirking from ear to ear. The pale hand grabbed handful of blonde locks and brought the other male on his eye level, glaring: "Never, _**ever**_ again act like a crybaby! Or I _**will**_ have to punish you dobe," the grin that split across the pale face was terrifying, at least in Naruto's opinion.

They stared at each other eyes, both fully aware of the feeling that is rising up between them. It suffocated them both, making them breathe heavily. Blue eyes closed half-ways, feeling the other's heated breath on his lips, face... He couldn't stand it.

Sasuke rewarded the blonde with moan as Naruto's lips crushed on his, locking hands around his neck. The force of it made Sasuke lean fully on the door with Naruto grasping the other's butt, lifting the raven up and locking his legs around his waist. The need for it... the feeling of Sasuke's tongue gliding with his own- that's what blonde craved at any time of the day. And he got it.

Naruto pulled back to stare at Sasuke who squirmed in Naruto's hands, "Dobe... don't stop now..." he growled, latching his lips on tanned column of blonde's neck. Naruto groaned as he pressed Sasuke more firmly against the door, but still not going any further. "I... can't... go on if... you don't stay with me Sasuke... I'm sorry...," he whispered in raven's ear, ready to let him go.

However, Sasuke had some other plans.

"Listen you, usuratonkachi," raven growled warningly, threatening and tempted to hit the blonde over his head. "I don't go around and sleep with anyone I set my eyes on. That's Sakura's job." Naruto's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Sasuke cut him in: "The little twat was cheating on me for some time now. Itachi told me since she hit on him a week ago and he also caught her making out with some guy in the bar, he took the photo..." raven murmured against Naruto's skin, making the blonde shiver.

"I felt so betrayed and you... you were there all the time, just talking to me, without pressure, not even trying to hit on me even if you liked me. You respected my relationship with her, and that's not something I see every day," he looked up at blue eyes that stared back at him.

Sasuke sighed closing his eyes: "You were different. I didn't know you very well, but I felt it- all that attention you give me, the glances of admiration even if you never admit it aloud... you just drew me in, I couldn't help myself," he opened his eyes to place chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. "You respected me and saw _me_ above everything else Naruto," he tightened legs around Naruto's waist bringing him even closer, making the blonde groan in appreciation.

"And then it happened... that night when neither you or I could restrain ourselves, and I swear it was Itachi's fault," Naruto pulled back his face from where it was resting on door, next to Sasuke's head, to give him amused look. "He made that gathering on purpose and made you and I drunk on purpose and left us... alone on purpose... I know how my brother's brain works, and it worked out perfectly fine if you ask me," he smirked and licked up his way to blonde's ear, biting on the outer shell of ear.

"I want you to take me now like you did that night, Naruto," raven slurred in seductive voice, making the blonde growl and grind his hips against Sasuke's, making raven moan wantonly. He attached his lips on Sasuke's, sliding his tongue in, not waiting for allowance from the other. He will get what he wanted now that he got permission to do it. The dark, exotic taste filled his senses, and all he knew at that moment was _Sasuke_...

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

Neji opened the door carefully, sneaking out so that he doesn't wake up his band members that fell asleep on the floor, totally smashed. He closed the door carefully and swayed a little- yeah, he drank a bit also; they made him do it after all that refusal.

Pale gaze drifted down the dark corridor that was lightened only by one lamp on the wall. He placed his hand on the wall for support, not trusting himself to stand on his legs.

He made several steps towards the end of hallway, his eyes squinting to see through the blur that covered his eyes.

Everything was silent.

When he reached the end of the hall, he glanced around- the halls were empty and dark. However, he needed to find Naruto and make him drag all of them home. His drunken head didn't care that he was with Sasuke, doing who-knows-what. All he wanted was to leave.

When he turned to go back to the room where he was before, he bumped into sturdy chest and if strong hands didn't catch him, he would fell down, like the drunk that he was at the moment.

"Are you feeling alright?" deep voice reached his ears, and pale eyes looked up to find pair of black eyes staring down at him in concern.

Neji shook his head, dazed a bit, and muttered: "Wanna... find Naru'o... go home ar'rea'y...' he slurred, wincing at his own voice- even in his head sounded wrong.

The man chuckled and picked the other up bridal style, earning half-hearted grunts and squirms from other: "Naruto is a bit busy with my brother. How about I give you and your friends a ride home?"

Too tired to fight anymore and realizing that it was only Itachi, Neji slumped against hard chest of the other male, muttering silently "Wa'everr..." and closing his eyes in content. Itachi chuckled again and returned in the room.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

"_Ghh... Naru~to... ahh... mhmm..."_

Green eyes dilated at the sound. The pinkette frowned and hurried up. The sound was similar to her boyfriend's voice and that just cannot be right. Sasuke would never cheat on _her_; she is the woman of all man's dreams. Surely Sasuke won't go and cheat on her- she was too good for that.

"_Ngh... feels so good, baby..."_

Another voice joined, along with the panting and heavy moan. Of course it can't be Sasuke- the raven never moans. Sakura smirked at her own brilliancy and gripped the handle of the door.

"_Faster Naruto..."_

The woman froze. The voice... it was- it cannot be-! The green eyes widened in horror as she let go off the handle and stepped backwards, hitting the wall with her back and sliding down on the tiled floor. Another strangled moan reached her ears, along with low chuckle.

"_Does it... feels good for you baby...?"_

With eyes full of tears, she stood up and approached the door slowly, her hands shaking. Her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, had cheated on her, Haruno Sakura – the senator's daughter, with lowlife singer Uzumaki Naruto! She couldn't believe it!

"_Feels... nghh... so good... ahh..." _

But even if she knew that this was her boyfriend, cheating on her on the other side of the door, she couldn't help a small blush coming on her face. For some reason, she didn't mind Sasuke cheating on her with another guy; if it was a girl- that would be a completely different story.

"_Ohh... Sasuke..."_ a low rumble reached pinkette's ears, making her blush even more. Sure, she thought that Naruto was lowlife, but _damn_ if that lowlife didn't look good. She felt more blush coming to her face at the images flooding her head.

"_Shit...! Aah... there...! Faster...!"_

She made up her mind- her hand closed around the handle firmly, and slowly she pressed it down. She was happy that it wasn't one of those old handles that squeak every time you press on them. She opened the door barely, just to have small glance at the red couch that was on the right of the door.

"_Everything... for you..."_ she heard blonde whisper, and her eyes confirmed it. Naruto's head was pressed against Sasuke's, close to his ear, as the raven's head was thrown back on blonde's shoulder, pants and moans escaping his lips.

And if someone were to ask Sakura, she would say that this was the most erotic scene she had ever witnessed.

The raven was seated on the blonde's lap, legs parted widely, his whole body leaned on Naruto's and arching in every touch that blonde gave him. His legs were propped up and on the edges of the couch, supporting himself up as one of his hands were thrown back, clenching and unclenching in blonde locks. He didn't even manage to take off his pants fully, as they dangled at the edge of raven's foot.

The blonde behind Sasuke had his arm enclosed around Sasuke's waist, holding him still and flush against chest, while his other hand was on Sasuke's erection, giving it long, and steady strokes, as he moved in and out rhythmically, picking up his pace as Sasuke told him.

Thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies, lustful moans and begs for more escaped their lips. Sakura had never witnessed something like this- Sasuke was never like this with her, with his whole need unleashed. Her eyes fell on the ground and darted up again as Sasuke moaned more wantonly than before as Naruto grinded their hips together in long movement.

Sakura closed the door and then leaned on the wall beside it. She could feel tears of sadness and anger gathering in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists- she had decided- she will barge in there and ruin it! Just like they had did to her. But before she could do anything, finger tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and saw none other than Uchiha Itachi, carrying sleeping, longhaired brunette, with frown on his face.

"You dare to barge in and I swear I will ruin your reputation," he said in dangerously low voice, ignoring the moans and groans coming from the room.

"But he- but- He's cheating on me!" she broke out in tears finally, sobs escaping past her pink lips. Itachi snorted and blew bangs out of his face: "He wouldn't if you didn't cheat on him first." Green eyes looked up in confusion at Itachi when he nodded, "yes, he saw you and Lee back at the café. You can call it even now," he said flatly.

She sniffed and looked at the door: "So... when he finishes... with this _fling_ of his... we will continue as always, right?"

Raven snorted and turned to leave: "I don't think so. One- Sasuke doesn't forgive easily and two- Naruto is not very willing to give you Sasuke back, and three- it seems that he has feeling for the blonde as well." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"Now, before you start pitying yourself, let me drive you home. I am driving the rest of 'AKAI' members, so I will give you a lift also."

Sakura looked up at the other and then glanced at the door. She sniffed again and followed Itachi down the hall.

**/o\/o\/o\/o\**

Small chuckle escaped the blonde, who was seated on the couch comfortably, grinning from the ear to the ear. The raven that was in his lap and facing him, had equal, but more devilish, grin on his face.

"Serves her right," Sasuke chuckled darkly, leaning to kiss Naruto's neck softly.

Naruto grinned and tightened his grip around Sasuke, bringing the raven even closer. "I'm starting to like your brother," he chuckled. Sasuke pulled back and rolled his eyes: "Everyone likes him," he mumbled.

Naruto subsided the urge to laugh at the slight pout that Sasuke had on his face: "I like you more and in _very_," he grinded his hips with Sasuke's, making the raven mewl at feeling, "_very_ different way," he chuckled.

Sasuke smirked and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips: "I wouldn't want it any other way..." Naruto grinned at him, kissing him softly and whispering: _"I know..."_

**OWARI**

A/N: YAY! One-shot is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it :) I apologize that there is no full smex scene, but considering that I didn't want to put one, this was better than none, don't you agree? XD So leave comments, reviews, and such :) I live on them XD

Once again- this fic is for DarkFaith on Aaarin! I hope you like it hun and thanks for all the support! Love ya~


End file.
